Los Copos del Verano
by UltraviolenceFiction
Summary: ¿Cómo fue que Elsa, la Reina de Arendelle, la majestuosa mujer con poderes del Invierno Eterno, descubrió sus nuevos poderes? ¡En esta historia se descubrirá! [One-Shot/Capitulo único, Situado entre "Frozen" y "Frozen Fever"]


El Verano no había sido tan caluroso como antes.

Apenas habían pasado un año de los acontecimientos del Invierno Eterno que sin querer, la Reina Elsa había provocado.

Se encontraba mirando a su reino desde el balcón, sonreía. Al fin podía sonreír después de años, años de angustia y tristezas. Años en los que Elsa, princesa de Arendelle tenía que vivir bajo candado con llave, usando guantes toda su vida.

Se miró sus manos, no las reconocía, siempre sus manos estaba cubiertas por guantes. Tenía una gran colección de guantes. De todos los tamaños y colores.

¿Cómo era que algo tan natural en su cuerpo? Básicamente su don era un milagro, el hecho de controlar el invierno en sus manos, hacer que su gente no pasara tantas penurias en los inviernos, ¿Cómo era posible temerle a algo tan hermoso?

¿Era el posible miedo al rechazo del reino de sus poderes? De ser así, no le sorprendía. Recordaba la profecía de los trolls cuando era niña, sobretodo cuando llegaron a la escena donde todo el pueblo tomaba a Elsa y la condenaban a muerte.

¿Habría sido el accidente con Anna? Era más lógica esa respuesta, tal vez podía pasar por otro accidente, y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que ocurriera de nuevo (A pesar de que así fue)

Cualquier causa que haya sido, ya no importaba. A Elsa le gustaba reflexionar acerca de su pasado, sobre si las decisiones que tomó ella o sus padres fueron las correctas. Pero al final lo dejaba ir, porque el camino que recorrió al final la llevó a la paz y tranquilidad.

De cualquier forma, no tenía porque seguir pensando en eso. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Anna y quería darle el cumpleaños perfecto, había sido una grandiosa hermana, a pesar de que ella no había sido la mejor hermana para ella.

Volvió a su habitación, a pesar de que era la mañana, Elsa estaba muriéndose del calor. Así que decidió crear sus nubes de nieves en el techo para mantener fría la habitación. De cualquier forma, ya controlaba ese poder, ya no tenía porque retenerlo u ocultarlo.

Pero que sorpresa fue la de ella, al tirar de sus poderes al techo salieron de sus manos pétalos de flores.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritó asustada, miró los pétalos caer. -¡¿Qué... Por que?!- Pensó, se miró sus manos, sus manos aún tenían dibujos de hielo, como si fuesen tatuajes en su piel. Pero no lo comprendía, ¿Porque salían pétalos?

Volvió a intentar, pétalos de nuevo, pero congelados. Elsa empezó a temer lo peor ¿Sería una consecuencia de haber retenido por 22 años sus poderes?  
Mortificada, Elsa fue a su armario, tomó un vestido sencillo azul y una capa con caperuza. Salió de su habitación nerviosa, tratando de no encontrar a ningún conocido en su camino.

-¡ELSA!- Gritó alguien. Olaf, el muñeco de nieve que le gustan los abrazos calientitos, bajo la nube de su nevada personal. -¡Elsa! ¡¿A donde vas?!

-Olaf, tengo que ir a un lugar importante- Se agachó Elsa al mirar a Olaf, un poco alivianada al saber quién era.

-¡Pero Elsa! ¡Tenemos que prepararnos para el cumpleaños de Anna!

-Shhh- Le cerró la boca con un dedo -Baja la voz, recuerda que es sorpresa

-¡Oh!- Se puso las ramas que simulaban sus brazos y manos en su cara, sonrojándose -¡Es cierto! ¡Lo siento Elsa!

-No te preocupes Olaf, sólo ten cuidado al hablar con Anna, no se te vaya a salir una palabra acerca de su fiesta sorpresa

-¡Esta bien! ¡¿Pero que pasa Elsa?! Te ves muy diferente ¿Ocurre algo malo?- Olaf a veces solía meterse en los asuntos donde no le llamaban, pero Elsa estaba tan nerviosa que necesitaba sacar su ansiedad.

-Olaf, me esta pasando esto- Abrió enfrente de Olaf su mano, salió de esta una rosa roja.

-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW- Gritó Olaf, emocionado por lo que sus ojos de piedra vieron -¡Es una rosa! ¡Elsa, ya sabes hacer rosas!- Tomó la rosa y se la puso donde debería de haber una oreja.

-Lo sé, y es lo que me preocupa

-¡Debes de aprender a hacer Girasoles para la fiesta de Anna!

-¡Olaf! ¡No se si esto sea normal!- Dijo Elsa -Tengo que ir con los trolls, ellos sabrán que es lo que me pasa, en verdad, temo mucho por esto

-Quizá estés enferma, deberías ir mejor con el doctor- Decía Olaf, en su más tierna inocencia.

-¡No! Quiero decir, no me siento mal, no me siento enferma, pero se que esto no es normal- Intentó volver a hacer hielo, salió de su lugar ahora pequeñas flores moradas. Olaf, lejos de asustarse como lo estaba Elsa, encontraba curioso el nuevo truco de magia. Elsa se incorporó, dejando caer las flores al suelo y dio unos pasos para ir a la salida trasera.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- Preguntó Olaf -¡Tal vez tengamos otra gran aventura!- Elsa no sabía si era buena idea traerlo con ella, sobretodo porque era verano ¿Pero que más daba? quizá teniendo un pequeño compañero pudiera hacer más ligera la situación, además, tenía su propia nevada, ella se había asegurado que debajo de Olaf aún siguiera el Invierno Eterno.

-Esta bien, acompáñame- Dijo Elsa, estirando su mano, la pequeña rama de Olaf tomó esa mano y ambos salieron del pasillo.

-¿Elsa?- Decía Anna, llegando al lugar, justo cuando ya no había rastro de Elsa -¿Elsa? ¿Estas ahí?- Anna, radiante y feliz como siempre, notó las florecillas moradas en el pasillo -¿Que es esto?- Se agachó y se emocionó al verlas, las tomó con sus manos. Esperaba una sensación suave y frágil de las flores, pero se sorprendió de que no eran así -Están frías... frías y duras- Decía mientras tomaba una de esas flores y la veía con atención -Se sienten como copos de nieve...- Tomó todas las flores y fue directo al cuarto de Elsa -¡Elsa! ¡Elsa mira esto!- Llegó a la habitación. No había mi pista de Elsa, pero si había pétalos rosas y rojos, unos naturales y otros cubiertos de hielo en el suelo -¡¿Más flores?!- Se preguntó Anna. Dejó en una vasija las florecillas moradas y ahora fue a los pétalos, sentándose en el suelo. A pesar de que parecieran naturales, también se encontraban igual de fríos los pétalos naturales de los pétalos congelados -Wow... esto es increíble- Decía Anna, curiosa por naturaleza.

Elsa y Olaf salieron del castillo. Empezaron a ir hacía la guarida de los trolls.

-¿Porque tienes eso encima de tu cabeza?- Decía Olaf, refiriéndose a la capucha de Elsa. No sabía como darle explicaciones.

-No me gustaría que me vieran, la gente me conoce y puedo llamar la atención

-¡Pero eres la Reina de Arendelle! ¡La gente te ama!

-Lo sé Olaf, pero precisamente por eso no quiero que me vean. No quiero lastimar a más personas, más con esta nueva condición- Decía mientras miraba una de sus manos -No quiero pasar por lo mismo una vez más

-¿Lo mismo? ¿Te refieres a cuando congelaste el corazón de Anna?

-¡Olaf! ¡No digas esas cosas! No me gusta recordarlas

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería molestar!

-No importa...- Pronto, salieron del pueblo y se dirigieron a la guarida de los trolls, esperando una pronta solución

-¡Elsa!- Decía Anna, buscando a su hermana por todo el castillo -¡Elsa! ¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡Debes de ver esto!- Decía con la vasija llena de los pétalos y flores que había recolectado en el pasillo y en el cuarto de Elsa, quería expresarle la emoción de ver que se habían aparecido flores por el castillo.

-¡Bien!- Decía Kristoff en el patio del castillo -¡Tenemos poco tiempo!- Decía a muchos sirvientes y mucamas del castillo -¡Ya mañana es el cumpleaños de la princesa Anna y tenemos que prepararnos! ¡La Reina Elsa vendrá pronto a dar instrucciones!

-¡¿Kristoff!?- Escuchó la voz de su chica.

-¡POSICIÓN!- Grito el hombre, todos se fueron del patio, tratando de no levantar sospechas de la fiesta sorpresa para Anna. Llegó la chica del vestido verde y jarrón rosa en sus manos.

-Anna, ¿Que es lo que ocurre?- Decía el chico, tratando de no mostrar su emoción por lo que le tenía preparado a su amada.

-¡Oh! Nada importante realmente- Soltó una risa -¡Es sólo que estoy buscando a Elsa!

-¿Elsa?

-¡Sí! ¡Mira! Encontré estas flores- Decía mientras metía una mano al jarrón, sacando uno de los pétalos "congelados" -¡Se sienten como si fueran copos de nieve!- Kristoff tomó una de esas flores -Tiene que verlas ¡A Elsa seguramente le gustarán!

-¿No crees que Elsa las haya hecho? ¿O haya congelado las flores?- Anna no había caído en la cuenta.

-¿Entonces porque congelaría las flores?

-Tal vez no le gusta que se marchiten las flores

Mientras tanto, llegaban Elsa y Olaf al fin a la guarida de los trolls. Enormes piedras perfectamente redondas rodaron hacía ellos, terminando transformandose en los curiosos pobladores de la grieta.

-¡Es Olaf!- Gritó uno de los trolls más populares, Cliff

-¿Quién es la chica misteriosa?- Preguntó su esposa, Bulda. La chica se quitó la caperuza

-¡Es la Reina Elsa!- Todos los trolls salieron, reuniéndose alrededor de Elsa y Olaf, emocionados por la visita inesperada.

-¿Que es lo que esta ocurriendo? ¿Porque tanto alboroto?- Llegaba el más viejo y ancestral de la villa de los trolls: Gran Pabbie, al mirar a Elsa, hizo una reverencia -Su majestad, increíble que se encuentre en este lugar con nosotros ¿Que es lo que le trae a nuestro hogar?

-Gran Pabbie- Se agachó hacía Gran Pabbie, preocupada -Hay algo que me consterna, lo descubrí hoy en la mañana, es acerca de mis poderes. Intenté hacer magia hoy, de nuevo, pero ha ocurrido algo y tengo miedo acerca de lo que es. Por favor- Se levantó por un momento -Aléjense por un momento, puede ocurrir algo malo- Todos los trolls se alejaron en ese momento, asustados, mirándose los unos a los otros, ¿Que había ocurrido en Elsa que pudiera ser algo verdaderamente malo?

-¿Que es lo que ocurre?

Elsa lo dejó sacar: Apuntó sus manos hacía el cielo y salieron miles de pétalos de estas, de todas las flores que pudieran existir. Los trolls, lejos de aterrorizarse, gritaron de emoción y felicidad. Gran Pabbie sólo rió al mirar.

-¡Oh! ¡Elsa! ¡No tienes nada porque preocuparte!- El Troll tomó la mano de Elsa -¡Es sólo una metamorfosis de tus poderes!

-¿Metamorfosis?- Pregunto Elsa, no comprendía lo que ocurría.

-Verás, como estuviste muchos años sin haber usado tus poderes, era algo que tenía que ocurrir. Es curioso, las personas que nacen con poderes como el tuyo normalmente lo manifiestan con poderes de la primavera, después verano, luego otoño y finalmente invierno. Parece que tu fuiste alguien especial- Decía mientras miraba la mano de Elsa -De hecho, me parecía que tu ibas a hacer de ellos, desistí la idea cuando miraba que sólo era hielo y nieve, pero ahora confirmo que tu tienes los poderes de la naturaleza, poderes de las cuatro estaciones.

-¡¿Tengo más de un don?!- Dijo Elsa en voz alta, sorprendida por la revelación -¡¿Pero como controlare los siguientes dones?!

-¡Tranquila Elsa! Es cuestión de paciencia, así como dominaste el invierno, el cual era el más difícil de los dones, podrás dominar fácilmente el resto, para alguien como tú es pan comido ¡Eres alguien especial Elsa! ¡Nunca debes de avergonzarte u ocultarte por ello!

Elsa suspiró e inmediatamente sonrío. Era muy grato saber para ella que no tendría porque ocurrir otra tragedia como la que recientemente había pasado. Sólo eran sus poderes que estaban florenciendo poco a poco.

Elsa agradeció a Gran Pabbie y a los trolls por haberla guiado, y otra vez tomados de la mano, Olaf y ella volvieron al castillo. En plena vuelta al castillo empezó a llover, Elsa no le tomó importancia, creía que era una lluvia más.

Al llegar al castillo, Elsa miró alrededor. Estaba de cierta forma agradecida, saber que de ahora en adelante todo iba de bien para mejor. Llegó al patio central. Todos (excepto Anna obviamente) la estaban esperando.

-¡Muy bien todos! ¡Hay que prepararnos! ¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hermana Anna y hay que preparar la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que ella pueda tener!- Todos aplaudieron a Elsa y se pusieron manos a la obra, tenían que hacer de esa fiesta la mejor fiesta de todo el reino.

Elsa sonrió, miró su castillo, miró de lejos a su hermana que estaba en su habitación, quizá soñando despierta. _"Ella merece lo mejor"_

-¡Achú!- Estornudó Elsa.

-¡Salud!- Dijo Olaf. Ella se limpió su nariz

-Gracias Olaf...


End file.
